


I like the way you look at me

by YumiruMartins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie is a gallant Ice stater, Amélie's Aunt my fav OC :3, F/F, F/M, Ice Skating, Our shipp have know two shipp name xD haha, Tracemaker au, Widowtracer AU, fluffy story, tracemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiruMartins/pseuds/YumiruMartins
Summary: Ice skating is a sport that Amélie appreciates watches and practice. Dancing on the blades is her favorite active beyond Ballet. Although had hidden from other people until a "fan" appear to her to say nice things.





	I like the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! hahaha, ok this my first fanficition in English. So i have some warn to left to the readers.  
> 1\. There are many phrases in French to explicit that a character don't understand Amélie first language.  
> 2\. Amélie when she's upset she only talk in French.  
> So to anyone don't have to use google translator i'll left the translate beside French phrase in this signal [T: Phrase in French translated to English]  
> If you have problem to imagine spin or jumps from ice skating sport you can check in these two link which i based the movements.  
> Links: http://soyouwanttowatchfs.tumblr.com/post/59054741150/intro-jumps-in-singles-skating  
> http://soyouwanttowatchfs.tumblr.com/post/82740371954/intro-spins-in-singles-skating  
> And music from some songs quote in the fanfic.  
> Link: https://youtu.be/xmVzeriU5m0  
> Link: https://youtu.be/LNHv4U69SLU

Snow gently drifted from the sky, freezing over bodies of water and leaving the world around them white. The Frenchwoman woke up early to go for a skate down at a nearby frozen lake. It would have probably been easier for her to join the local skating rink, but Amélie wanted to keep her skating skills a secret. Being alone was much better than being amongst a crowd. 

Not to mention, this was a perfect way for her to practice ballet when classes were harder to access in the snow. Ballet and ice skating were similar, after all .

Never losing rhythm with music coming from her headphones, she listens to instrumental music and concentrates all her movement, working first with her feet, dizzying in a straight line, after balancing her body to some circles and serpentine on ice. To warm her body as she waits for her favorite song play, she rocks a while some jumps.

Preparing the first movement, a successive triple toe loop, then turn off and landing back - a pattern that makes her smile.

Brace and confident, she ventures to do a sit spin and glide into spread eagle inside of the field, as she hears the instrumental from her favorite song, closing her eyes to transition her body to dance according to the music - or what she can get for now. 

_ “I’ve always been a hunter _

_ Nothing on my tail...”  _

Starting with some draws on ice, she lets her hands gracefully move on air (One on her chest and another stretched), her feet moving and changing to another with a precision. Holding an elevated leg with her hand, keeping it up for a few seconds (Catch-foot camel spin), and slowly lowering allowing one leg to guide ahead - and opening her eyes - inclined herself to a spin and go to another side on the ice field. 

_ “So look in the mirror _

_ And tell me, who do you see?” _

She gets up - her eyes closing - raising her hands and spin scratching in her own axis with one hand on the north and another on south, both of which are passing on her body.

_ “Is it still you? _

_ Or is it me?” _

Opening her eyes to change the weight to a turn off and toe loop.    
_ “Become the beast _

_ We don’t have to hide”  _ _  
_ Successful landing. 

_ “ Do I terrify you _

_ Or do you feel alive?” _ _  
_ She smiles, hearing the phrase and strolls consultant with her hands raised on air.

To the rest of the music, she dances according to what she has been feeling, this sensation of having two “people” inside her mind torture her sometimes. It honestly might be her love for the dark swan movie and the  _ Swan Lake _ . When the music ended, she just continues dances listening to P. Tchaikovsky.

She differed in movements a bit as she was skating, taking the liberty to change how she wants. The sequence in her feet wasn’t only elegant, there was something more, maybe passion.

The Grand finale, which she made her best sequence in mind to conclude.

_ “Trois... quatre” _ [T:Three... Four] __ hold the leg at the height of her head, taking a distance and skidding spiral in the edge, is when she freed her inferior member of her back start position. She held up (until the waist) her arms, crossed the legs and finished with greeting, laying her head and bringing it up again. The curtain call.

_ “ _ _ temps de partir _ _ ”  _ [T: Time to go]  she declares to herself mentally, sliding to take her bag and remove the ice skates, but she felt a sensation that her particular performance have been observed. She looked back and around - she doesn’t see anyone or see any life present right here in the middle of trees and snow. The streets were quiet too, few people were awake at this hour, that’s why she sacrificed her rest to practice, even one hour or 30 minutes is sufficient. 

“Je dois imaginer des choses” [T: I might imagine things] She quickly got out - with fear, she avoids the lake for the next three days at that time and goes to an ice skating rink. Even though she doesn’t like sharing space with many people, because she wouldn’t test new movements in mind. 

  
  


“One, two, three…” Counting time was a way to make her morning jog pass faster. Somehow, the young Brit had managed to lose her headphones (or, left them at home on accident.) However, she doesn't miss them, not when she could pick up the hissing of blade on ice. Her head swivels automatically. Who could be skating so close by?  
Lena enjoyed the summer more than winter, but the icy days had its perks, and she commonly found delight in the winter wonderland. She couldn't help but enjoy both weathers, mainly due to her passion towards ice skaters and the people who practice.

Lookout the woman working with feet, draws on ice, the blade was like an extension of her graceful body. A long dark hair, slowly follow her movement when she jumps in her own axis horizontal and land. Slithering and sometimes balance her body to camel spin variation support in a one leg. 

“Wow…”  Came the noise of admiration at the sight of the dancer. But what she could do? The woman was incredible  on the ice, moving her body in a way that was of innate talent.   
Sometimes Lena wished that she didn't have to stay hidden, wanting to simply reach out and talk to her, perhaps as if she does ballet. The runner would give her heart in an instant to talk to the Frenchwoman for a simple hour .

Her foot slips and snow falls with a soft 'whump', and the skater instantly snaps to attention, golden eyes flickering around like a predator, hunting for a kill. She had ducked behind a tree on time, and her heart pounded in her chest. The stranger muttered something in french, and Lena wished she could understand a word.

 

Living with Lúcio is nice .  Her parents trust him enough to let her stay over at his house. After all, he and her mother share the same nationality. He was like a brother to her-- an annoying step brother at times, but he's loved overall.

At least Lúcio knew how to cook, and today he was trying something new. Lena often got excited with being his right hand man but having not seen the Ice Skater in days made her mood to take a turn for the worse.

"Hey! Lena! Earth to Lena? Hello?"

The Brazilian snaps his fingers in front of her face, startling her back to reality. "Why're you so far away from here, moça? Pass the olive oil." He laughs, and turns the stove on, before setting a pot on top.

“Nothing… I have been just… Y’know thinking. And what is ‘moça’, Lúcio? Here” Delivery in his hand, he leaned her head against the wall with a grumpy sigh expression frown and a pucker. 

“Whatever who or something was in your mind besides making you fly away, or making you really in a bad mood, irmã.” Laughing pinched at Lena’s cheek “‘Moça’ means “Young lady or girl’ however you prefer. And you know what the other what the word means. God, you need dedication to learn other languages. Do you wanna talk about what makes you so out of this planet? And our favorite program together too? What would you mother say if she knew you haven’t picked up anything from us?” He smiles and inclines his head. It’s funny because Lúcio doesn’t talk only with his mouth, but with all his body. 

“Don’t make that face. It’s annoying” Lena crossed her arms, trying her best to keep frowning.

“What? I’m here to listen to you. I didn’t do anything. I’m only cooking for my sister and trying to make her feel better with something delicious.” Lucio pat Lena’s stomahch to emphasize his goal. Then he opened the fridge to take out spice, shaking it like a maraca before putting it on the cutting table.

“Fine! You win.” The brit giggles out, unable to stay grumpy at her friend.

  
  


Living with a Korean was not her desire, but her aunt needed to save more money to a particular thing (involving her healthy). when you don’t have a dog, you go with a cat. Thus the explanation to living with a lazy gamer Korean girl in the same room - sometimes it’s quite when she’s lucky. But normally she has a misfortune. 

Amélie was studying in bed and finishing her homework, on the last question to be exact. Hana started to murmur something and started repeatedly hitting her fingers against the table trying to reproduce the rhythm of a song - this was starting bothering Amélie.

“Hana! Would you please calm down and just be quiet for fucking five minute please? Is that too hard to ask?” Asked Amélie to her roommate, letting the anger be clear in her voice.

“Oh, sorry! It’s a new cover  that Lúcio show me and it is the incredibly in french version” The eager girl exclaimed, offering a headphone “Wanna listen?”

“Non, je refuse!” [T: No, I refuse!]

"Okay, I'll sing it in French for you to listen!" Hana provoked with a teasing smile.

The dancer's eyebrows scrunched together . “Ne vous  _ avisez pas _ ”[T:"Don't you  _ dare _ .]

“To see a mad french get more mad, I don’t see why not” Hana spit out her tongue. 

“Hana!” 

“Souviens toi de moi, souviens toi de moi...” 

“For god's sake! Shut up! You are running my first language with that terrible french pronunciation in my ears!” she put a hand in Hana’s mouth “Fine, i’ll listen. Just shut up” 

Amélie took Hana’s headphone and listened attentively by her side. 

“Oh…  Paroles  intéressante” [T:Interesting lyrics]

“Speak in a language that I can understand you” Hana grumbles and Amélie just gives her a look that makes the Korean woman raise her hands in hopes of peace.

“Thanks for letting me hear this music, petite malheur de ma vie” [T:Little misfortune of my life] Closing the notebooks and tucking them in her backpack, she takes her ice skate supplies and starts to head to the frozen lake near her house- She can sacrifice a bit of her night to study, but for now she needs create a program to this new music.    
“You’re welcome, Super Legs!”    
Amélie slammed the door shut.

  
  


“You just need to talk to her! How do you know if she only speak french? Even here some people put effort to talk in English, especially younger people. because their parents were early to learn. I’m just saying you never know.” Lúcio sat down crossing his legs on the stairs. They washed the plates and put them away, this was a habit, if it doesn’t get done, the two will lock the other out of their own room. It was like a truce to do the dishes.

“I only hear her talking in french… And insulting too, well, I think it was an insult. sounded like one. She was cute and at the time, before I startled her off the ice. I want to see her again” She sat and laid down on the ground.

“She owns your mind, huh” Lúcio supports his chin with his hand.

“Yup! Here, I’ll show you a drawing of her!” Lena got up and took her notebook and gave it to Lúcio to look. Seriously, Lena has a talent to draw, but she didn’t invest too much in this.

“Wow! She’s gorgeous! You're not exaggerating!” He put a hand to cover his mouth. “The way you colored her eyes… And I really like this one that you did” indicating to Lena the drawing of the ice skater turning in her own axis and another with raised arms, some spinning, like the pancake spin and flying. 

“I think you should talk to her. A woman like that doesn’t stay single for a long time” Lucio giggles, causing Lena to blush. “Do you want a suggestion of how to talk to her?”

“I don’t know… That last time you taught me with your slang, I ended up in an awkward situation” The answer made her recall the look of the ginger girl who just got out of her chair and go away in response to the things Lucio told her to say. She can hardly recall a more embarassing moment in her life.

“Trust me! There is no way that she wouldn’t get totally into you with this” He put his hands on Lena’s shoulders and jerked her a little to make her humor up.

“We just need you to get better in your french. I have a perfect song for you sing!” 

“Oh, no…”

“Oh, yes!”

“Just answer me, How do you want to get her attention? Fan or Fan-romantic?”

Lena felt an uncontrollable blush rising in her cheeks with the last word.

“Wow, I think your red face is already answering me something” Comments Lucio, laughing.

“Don’t make jokes about that! There is no way to create romantic feelings for someone that I don’t even know”

“Actually, you know her, but she doesn’t know you, get it?”

“  Urg … Whatever, but why do I have to sing? That's your thing!”

“I’m a music student and I’m here because I’m good in this, remember? And your voice is pretty enough to hit some girls hearts.”

“I don’t know if I should say it for that, but thanks, Luv”

“Girls like a person who makes them laugh, y’know?” 

“I do” 

“Just sing and if you get a giggle, she yours” 

“Why are we friends? And why will I always will follow your suggestions?” 

“Because Winston is busy dating a computer now and all you have is me” 

  
  
  
  


Amélie has been thinking about her relationship with Marcus, she likes him, but not so much after she had such a day. The knowledge that he has a complicated family and an addiction chemistry. To her it sounded like he had passed away in his own head.

as she was over thinking about it, her aunt inside in the living room swore at as usual in French in regard to her consult with the doctor. How she is treated like this by the youth in her work.

“Mon Dieu” frowning, her face scrunches and more ragas show up “these people are crazy, they think that I am unable to work. I am only 64 years old. Nothing can hide from my sight. if that little devil totally thinks that I’m blind or slow, I’ll throw a flip flop right at their head to teach them a lesson”.

“Calm down, Tante. You work hard...” Cogitate says  _ ‘unnecessary’ _ . “Sit down, ” asked Amélie in an amiable voice.   
“Oh, dear. What are you doing at home? Besides hearing your old aunt's curse for absurd reasons” she removed her coat as she spoke “ Weren't you staying with your boyfriend? You know… I’m totally fine with you kissing and what not. It’s not odd at your age. Speaking of  that, have I told you the story of when I met…”

“Ok, ok. Tante [T:Aunt] Laís you do not need to finish your sexual adventures, I know that you were an exciting teenager. I just want to stay at home. Rather stay with you than another person” Amélie sighed, looking down to her hands “.... This romance thing isn’t for me…” she whispered to herself. 

“Oh, dear. I understand, but you have been at home since last week. What is happening? Between you and Marcus? He looks a nice guy and things are pretty well after you both passed together” Her aunt said, massaging her forehead and took a seat down near her niece, offering her a hand.  

“Yeah… he’s fine, at least he looks like it.” The ballerina held her aunt’s offered hand “but I not anymore… not with him being my lover.”

“And what are you waiting for? you need to break up with someone who isn't making you feel well. You know there are more than 8 billion people around the world. One of them has to make you happy”

“I'm afraid that he might have a relapse if I break up with him. That's why I didn't yet“

“Amélie” her aunt called her name and waited until her niece looked at her in the eyes.

“Oui, aunt?”

“This the moment where we see if  someone can get over a problem and if they are fine even in our absence. Don't blame yourself for anything that didn't happen yet. I believe that he is a good boy and will understand that your relationship ended like many others. And both of you will have good experience from this. Please dear, don't keep a date only for pathos. Relationships are healthy when both parts want construction together” She smiled to her niece and gave a kiss to the taller girl's forehead. Amélie’s aunt Got up like a child, shaking all her body and hands to ask something, the other already knowing the question, but wait for the request.

“Now… do you want to cook something yummy to your favorite, lovely aunt?” Amélie laughed and answered by following the old woman to the kitchen.

“Of course. This is would be my pleasure" 

 

The days passed quickly with studying and making an extra hour for her ballet class - as Amélie noticed, maybe her mind needed a refresher in. She broke up with Marcus. He understood her well, said and wished nice kinds of things and success in her career. She could not help but noticed his sad face after days - and different behavior accompanied by deep shadows under his eyes.

Amélie thought of asking how he was, but decided against better judgment.

_ “Was it easy seeing that? No, but I needed this to be over for awhile” _ she said to herself walking down the road back home, she doesn’t spill a single tear even  _ “ am I a Heartbreaker? No, I don’t think so. Nothing is forever, Aunt already said that. The only certainty is the death, so nothing is forever and ever” _

Glad that she has some time to spend, Amélie arrived prepared and warming her body with simple exercises.

Too Many questions were in her mind, she needed a clearing soon.

After she was ready put in her headphones, choosing nothing in particular. The instrumentals helping her make simple drawings and circles on the ice meander and change her support legs - mainly if it changes to P. Tchaikovsky. 

_ Wait for the right moment...  _ she crossed her legs, torn off and toe loop, landing for few seconds and combined it next with a triple flip. She made the ice hiss as she skates. Getting down in a sit spin, she let a hand above incline her body to the left, slowly bringing up and raising her leg until it passed her head. Releasing the leg, she turn a few more in camel spin and back to beginning glide to the edge. She looked around and noted: nothing important besides tree cover by snow. 

 

“How do I do that, Lúcio?” Asked Lena, taking her phone in hand and a mobile speaker.

“Oh, my! You are such a cry baby, Lena! Where is the brave woman inside you?” He shook her shoulders. “Came on! It’s just a girl that you are interested in, and you are trying to take a chance of a ‘Yes’. don’t be so silly and mess it up a second time!”

“Well, if I have to talk with her… I’m a coward mouse instead than a brave woman” Lena shifted nervously “I… Ah… are you sure that she’ll like it? I’m afraid that she’ll just ignore me and go away” 

“I don’t have any doubt! After you are sung, show her this small plate in your pockets, and if there is anything she needs to know about you and your interests in taking her for a date, it’ll be here even if she only speaks a little English..” The terrified girl adjusted her pilot brown coat “And another reason for her date you, you’re a future aspirant woman airman, who wouldn’t date you?”

The small girl frowned and took a while to reflect what Lúcio just said.

“Yeah, you’re right! I must be brave! ‘No’ I already have! So I have to try to take a ‘yes’!” Closing her fingers in a confident look.

“That's my girl!” Lúcio says and pat Lena on the back one last time. “Now! Show your charming voice and seduce that Frenchy!”

“Yeah!” She screamed “Wait… What?”

“Ow, Moça! Came on! You know! She’s so gorgeous that she looks like a vampire queen!” Lena’s friend laughed as he pushed the British girl towards the door. “Y’know, just call me when you finish. Don’t let bad thinking bring you under, everything's gonna be okay, even if she says ‘no’, You can still be friends. That music I chose isn’t to declare love. Is more to make her laugh with the pronunciation and the lyrics. And you won’t fail if you wrong a word, just keep singing. You practiced this music for a week.”

“Yeah, but…” Lúcio put a hand over her mouth.

“Enough ‘but’ where is the brave Lena? Now go!” He pushed and closed the door in Lena’s face. 

  
  


“Explique moi, je t’en prie dis moi … ce qu’il nous en adviendra” Amélie doesn’t usually sing, but when she gets angry enough and dancing cannot sooth those emotions, she turns to the vocals.

Hating how the things have been turning upside down in her life, she only corkscrews on the ice and the skate only hiss sometimes. She’s really disappointed knowing (by Sombra) Marcus had a relapse again, and to make this worst he had been missing for days and their parents don’t give any effort to help their own son - she worries for now. 

Amélie fury is also with her ballet teacher, giving her classmates high anxiety by telling them they need to get thinner and causing some of them to develop health issues with anorexia and bulimia. She caught on classmate, Carolina, throwing up in the restroom all she had eaten early. Amélie had been upset when there was nothing she could do to help after talking with her. Perhaps she should denounce the teacher soon - but she couldn’t now - they will have a performance in a few months. If she knew earlier, maybe she would have done something different, but after this show she will take the right actions without any doubt. Amélie just wish that she wasn’t too late for the other girls to noticed that what they are doing is unhealthy to themselves and their future career. 

“Avancer dans ce monde est devenu irrespirable” The lyrics were being mumbled in her mouth, while her body movement spoke better with her waist movements, with circles in her own axis, making the more delicate and careful dance. Anger is the reason her body is warming. She just wishes to make this feeling get out. 

“La froideur de cette solitude se propage indéfiniment

Rappelant la chaleur de ces souvEnirs me traversant” She stretched her body to its limit and one of her headphone fell out of her ears. Her hand sliding out freely to put it back as she balanced her weight on one leg

_ “Amélie…It is just that one, even if you take an injury, you must finish this music”  _ Preparing herself to the other leap sequence, a simple choreography with graceful draws on ice. She must focus her breathing to have even exhalation and inhalation.

She did her best to body keep up the rhythm with a simple leap and triple-flip and triple-loop toe, sometimes resorting to pushing off her limits. Nevertheless, it is when her concentration is  gone that she notices a sight of life stare at her at her as she finished.

“Qui êtes-vous?” [T:Who are you?] She Asked, making a simple frown to a small girl near the ice field that looked like a little clumsy child, with her hands on her jacket pockets. What surprise Amélie is that little creature was red like a strawberry. She noted her freckled nose and cheeks.  _ “Adorable… she must have more in body”   _ The dancer left her face soften up. She smile and shook her head with the thought of how this first impression was rather strange. 

Waiting patiently, she stood, but before the girl speaking could say anything, they both noticed a black car quickly inside the road making a strong noise as it turned, it’s tire close enough that the guys in the car could throw snowballs at the two. Many young adults would plague the streets doing such an obnoxious task in the winter. The first one thrown hit Amélie and her reflexes kicked in.

_ “This is not…”  _  She didn’t even have time to think before she was pushed away by the girl. However, she saw clearly that after the fall, a small stone that was in the snowball had hit against her head injuring her forehead, almost taking the girl’s eye.   

“Mon Dieu! Sa tête saigne!” [T: My God! Her head bleeds!] She looked for any possible help around the area. Amélie didn’t know what to do. She had to get her to a hospital before she lost too much blood. 

  
  
  


“Aw… Where am I…?” Lena opened her eyes, observing around and noticed a cup of tea to her side. She was surrounded by white, it seemed she was in the hospital. She felt pain in her head close to her eye - probably in her eyebrow. Touching, she could feel a curative in there. 

“Ow, rubbish. My plan wasn’t to get injured, besides… Lúcio is going to murder me” Grumpily taking the cup, she noticed it was warm and smelled good - must have been put in there recently. Lena groped her pocked - everything was inside of them. 

“Oh! Elle se réveilla!” [T:Oh! she woke up!] A voice said closely near the door, making Lena turn her head to see who it was.  _ “The ice skater... She took care of me?” _ Suddenly, she had a flash of memory of what happen. A dude in a car threw a snowball with stone inside it and tried to hit the ice skater, but she pushed her away to save her. She must have miscalculated what she was doing and thus brought her up to this point. 

_ “Congratulation to myself, for being the dumbest flirt ever.”  _ The embarrassed Lena stared forward at the white wall. 

“Est-ce que tout va bien avec vous?  Aucune douleur , petite femme?” [T: Is everything okay with you? Any pain, little woman?] The ice skater approached, looking worried about her. She stays quiet for few moments, observing.

“Hm…  Attendez que le medecin vient. ” [T:Hm.. Wait the doctor is coming.] She hesitantly touched Lena’s hand (Trying to comfort the girl). The Brit had to attempt to tell the ice skater that she did not understand. What was the phrase again?

“Je… ah… Ne pas? Non! Is...!” Shaking her head and trying to complete the phrase “Je ne parle pas français, Ice skater” [T: I don't speak French]

“Ah… Pardon” The skater apologized, before speaking in English to the bruised smiling Bris and saying some phrases.

“I’m speaking English, actually, and my french isn’t the best because of my strong accent and I’ve only been so dedicated to learning. I was trying to talk to you for the first time… ” Lena sighed as she tightened the grip on the ice skater’s hand “And say how magnificently it was watching you ice skating early in the morning… I think you are wonderful and I don’t know how to speak all this in french for you to understand, charming french ice skater” Inclining her head, Lena made a pucker and tried to speak in french, once again “Vous êtes magnifique” [T:You're wonderful]

Lena received a brilliant smile as an answer: “Merci, Chérie” [T:Thank you, honey] Lena smiled back a little.

“However, I can understand you very well” Lena hears that voice and she feels a strong flush grow, filling her face until her ears were burning.

“Oh…”

The doctor arrived and asked the woman who was closest to the patient to stay back so she could check her head.

After being released, from hospital, Amélie accompany Lena to the door, they sat down and talked about what happened. They discussed an idea of who could go to the police station and make complaint soon as possible. In the meantime, both were waiting for the one responsible for Lena. 

They also talked about artistic ice skating, Amélie’s movements, music, and a little about their interests. When Lúcio arrived, they said their goodbyes to each other, but before Lena left, they exchanged phone numbers.    
Lúcio commented in the car about Amélie’s beauty and made Lena tell him what had happened to get her head injured, after the explanation the musician admits that it is a good way to get someone's attention, saving their, life that is. On the same day, Lena asked for Amélie to teach her how skate and she accepted - someone needed to have fun learning something new.

  
  


**Sombra:** Say to Araña [T:Spider], here are the files about the person who tried to afflict her. Don’t worry, I’ll take care so it never happens to your roommate again.

**Pink Bunny:** Thank you, Sombra. Amélie goes to the station today. It’s sad what happen

**Sombra:** Yeah, I didn’t expect him to try to do it after all that with her. I won’t permit him to do that again.    
  
  
After the arraignment, Amélie came out from there a little disappointed, but not surprised. Lena was with her to answer some questions in relation to the accusation. The woman could not hold the words that were meant to come from her mouth:”I trusted you. That you could get over it, with all our conversations and therapy sessions. I did everything I could do! Marcus, why?” The only response was shame. 

The place became more tense when Marcus’s parents arrived, a police and a lawyer, Amélie could care less, having knowledge that he’ll pass for a terrible moment again, she couldn't feel sorry for him.

After some weeks Lena tried her best to try and help her like a coacher. She notices a little scar on her left side eyebrow beginning to form in a diagonal position - in her personal opinion looks, it looks a bit intimidating, even though she uses an ointment for quicker cicatrization.

Nevertheless the beginner ice skater ended up taking a tumble on the field as Amélie giggles, but waits patiently to help her get a straight slide on ice - it was big progress to someone who could barely get up without falling.

Lúcio usually came to see them practice with Hana, and sometimes they commented privately about the two women on ice.

“How much you bet that they will end up kissing each other?” 

“20, probably will be when we don’t get around.” 

“And who will make the first step?” 

“Lena” Hana answered and Lúcio giggles.   
“I don’t think so… I bet in Amélie. She looks like the one who is brave enough. My little sister isn’t shy. But look what she’s become when she is around this French woman” Said Lucio as he caressed his beard. 

“Wow, i don’t know. Super legs likes being surprised by self confidence, y’know.“ 

“Probably, but we will never know” He made his last comment, before calling to both girls to come. where they were, Lena almost fell over, but Amélie held her by her shirt-collar and Lena just give an embarrassed smile. The double, Lúcio and Hana look to each other, colluding a plan visual.

The musician offered everybody to a day off to hang out together in some place unusual. Hana suggested a game room or something similar. They decided on a combined dance place on the weekend.

 

Saturday night wasn’t too be a big deal, but there was a dispute. This was the first time Lúcio and Lena would dance against Hana and Amélie. The “L” duo combines all the time any movement and both know the most choreography. It ended up with 2x1 because Hana got too tired in middle of the song and gave up on the dispute, after that they changed the partners. Lúcio would dance one Amélie.    
on other hand the, girls would switch and duo dance where the taller girl stayed in the bow position with other with the girl. There was a part where the partner has to kiss girls hand and approximate to be pushed by the partner. As they were rehearsing, Amélie kept eye contact as she left a charming kiss mark on Lena’s hand (make her feeling warm). They got up, waiting for the next movement of the British girl to push away. They finished the music and Lena offered to go and get drinks, while the professional ballet dancer sat close by Hana’a side.

“So, when will you finally kiss her?” Asked Hana, with a teasing smile and voice.

“Mon Dieu, Hana. Give me a break! She just went to get a drink for me.” Amélie crossed her arms and frowned.

“Oh.. Wait, you are into her, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not. Hana stop shipping me with anything that breaths!” Amélie looked seriously at the Korean girl.

“Someone got mad” Commented Hana with a big and daring smile.    

 

Over time Amélie and Lena usually got used to meeting on the frozen lake to practice ice skate, talking about skating and international competitions, such as  ISU Grand Prix of figure skating nationals, or sometimes they would talk about an anime who broached the sport matter - Hana had suggested the anime and Lucio and Lena had been watching it excitedly. 

during that time, Lena had been making great progress, making her teacher proud with weeks and days of exercise. Sometimes her teacher, hearing and seeing all the bruise recommended doing massage on the beginner’s feet after all the hard work.

The practice ended up with them usually going to a nearby coffee shop to drink something hot, to support their body from the cold weather outside. There, they would spend a little of time together and enjoy each other's company. 

One day, Amélie realizes that the woman in front of her was nervous and stirring in her pockets, so she asked about it, and the answer was a little unexpected.

“I was… Trying sing to you. Lúcio said that was a good way to catch your attention, but he reconsidered after I jumped on you to save you from that evil snowball” Lena awkwardly smiled and drank her tea. 

“Oh… I understand, but why don’t you sing to me now? I would tell you if you have a good or terrible voice. Or even if is a good music” Said Amélie, with an insolent smile on her face.

“I’d rather not… and the music was ridiculous. Lúcio was right, it’s just to make you laugh and not… Y’know, have an appropriate conversation” Lena shows her teeth making a grimace.

“ What a pity… I will sleep without hearing how you cute voice would sing to me” Amélie gave fake lament.

“You really want me to sing to you, don’t you?” Lena raised an eyebrow by surprise, laughing with Amélie’s action - she’s a good actress when wants to be.

“Oui, show me your best, petite apprenant”[T:Tiny apprentice] A marvelously smile escapes from Amélie’s face.

“Right, we can try to do it tomorrow… Or I can record an audio clip and send it to you. What do you think?” Both rose off the leather couch, taking the two cups and throwing them in the trash. They both walked together in the hallway to the door.

“You can send me the audio first and sing to me tomorrow, chérie” Amélie isn’t affectionable but this time she unwittingly put an arm on Lena shoulder and pinched her cheek after they got outdoors. 

 

**Chérie:** Hiya! As i promised! 

**áudio received 3:13** **  
** **Archive:** Brune tropicale traduire [T: Brunette tropicana translate]

 

Amélie heard the song in the ended and asked her friend why Lena would sing music like that? Amélie could slap her... or laugh… Perhaps he was right. She now just wishes to hear Lena singing that in french. 

 

The Brit brings a mobile speaker in her hand, she looked tense upon arriving.

“Are you alright, Chérie?” Amélie patted Lena’s hair back into it’s usual spiky position. Both gave a little smile to each other.

“Yeah… You know… Just nervous… Luv, I have never sung to anyone before, well, only to Lúcio, because he likes hear different accents and languages. And he says I can sing… Adequately. But I don’t trust him too much about that” 

“I think you will be a great singer.” The ice skater encouraged with a small smile and a hit on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“If you… Ok, I’ll give it a chance” 

 

After Lena sung the last phrase, Amélie giggle and said:”This is definitely a terrible song to start a conversation with someone new. But… If you are only expecting a smile and hearty laugh from your receiver. It works well” The taller girl wiped away a tear from her laughter.

“Ow… Shut up.” Lena frowned and pursed her lips. Crossing her arms, she shrunk and turned into, what looked to Amélie, an adorable tiny angry girl. 

“Shall we finish?” Amélie Inclined her head and curved her body so it was at the same height of Lenas. In few seconds, The pair put on their ice skate and got their feet ready to split on ice.

“Ready?”

“I think so… Luv”

“Better be prepared” 

  
  


During Lena’s exercises, Amélie took delight in practicing some spins. She who had the flexibility, making the warm ups a breeze, just put her headphones in and prepared mentally for a sequence. First serpentine her feet, take off and triple toe-loop. Landing, she performed the spread eagle, sliding and taking a foot back to scratch gyration.

The music in her ears was the only peculiar thing that made her body dance nearly to the edge as she enjoyed the camel spins. As she did so, she caught a foot high and finished with a set rotation. Drawing more circles on the ice, she heard the music come to an end with silence, followed by excited clapping. 

“You… are incredible, Amélie!” High praise came from the nearly skater. “How do you do that?” 

“Merci, We can say that I like ice a bit and watched a lot of ice skaters and tried to imitate them. And… Oh la la! I did” She giggled and shrugged “Add that Ballet, and ice skating is like… ‘Intimate’.

“You mentioned that someday” Amélie gave a buzz of approval and offered a hand to Lena.

“Shall we see how you are doing, Chérie?”

“Probably less charming than you” Lena accepted and took her hand. 

  
  


They spent weeks practice ice skating together. The days were getting warmer and soon the freezing lake was going to thaw. Maybe they could go to meet again somewhere where there won’t be as many distractions from the public streets .

Or not… They wanted to take advantage to exercise a bit more even with the ice melting, they could let the road get little slick, even though such thing was a bit dangerous. 

“Lena… Are you sure? I have experience, but you don’t. You might fall down in a few minutes out there.”

“Aw, come on! Nothing's going to happen to me! I have the best coach by my side!”

“Chérie…” Amélie sighed, shaking her head as Lena almost stumbled and hit her head on the ice. Holding her arms, Lena got a vision of Amélie’s face upside down. They split behind a little.

“Will you listen to me next time?” 

“Probably not… You’re so beautiful even at this angle, Luv” Amélie smiled.

“Don’t be silly, Chérie” She picked her up and put her in an appropriate position again. The taller woman spun the other a little, trying to explain to herself that what she felt is just adrenaline and nothing more - Even though what had been growing from weeks ago felt the same now.

Lena, by herself now, tries her best to ignore two heartbeats, and does what she learned as a good student.

 

In the end, Amélie called her opponent to go out and get a drink of coffee, but the English girl insisted that she can equally do what taller girl can do and go in her own axis and do a spin flip and toe-loop now. What ends up happening, is Lena failing and Amélie catching her by the sweater, with the taller girl realizing the details in the other’s face. 

_ “Hm… There is… admiration? Or something more? I already noticed this before”  _ She squeezed her shoulders and brought her closer.

“Ah… Luv? You push me against to you… Are you ok?” Asked Lena, starting to blush and get visibly nervous.  _ “That’s weird. Why is she looking right into my face? Is there something on there? A whitehead on my forehead? Say something for god’s love!” _

“Oui…I mean, Yes, I am. I just want to try something new. Do you mind trying and following me?” When the nervous girl gave a nod of approval, Amélie put a hand on her waist and guided her to a small dance, making them split together a while. Separated, Amélie commands to start a sequence, a combine triple toe loop plus triple flip successful jumps after landing for seconds, their bodies balanced and lifted leg, prepared for both to camel spin. After that Salchow, the ice skater clearly more expert than the pupil, softly took her student’s waist and whispered in the ear “Do you trust me?”

“Yes” Amélie hefted up Lena's body, holding a bit tight until she left her slide again. She Combined a triple axis with a sit spin, putting her hand on her partner’s hand, Amelie's face thus meets the height of the other woman as she does a small, spin in her own circle.

Lena doesn’t dare take her eyes off her for a minute. Squeezing delicately on the backhand in her cheek, they didn’t practice a duo like this on the ice before, but it felt familiar to them.

Finishing with Amélie inclined and supporting her dance mate in an only arm, Amélie touched her head against to her partners. She saw Lena blushing and staring into her yellow eyes, just giving permission to look down to her mouth and to put her arms around the french woman's neck - slowly bringing her closer. Like at some romantic movie that Hana used to force Amélie to watch. She kissed her - exploring, unhurried, it ended with one biting another’s lips and moaning. Afterwards, they separated, the taller woman giggling with Lena’s embarrassed and embraced in her arms with a red face.

The professional delicately removed and inclined her pupil’s chin with one finger. 

“Désolé” [T:Sorry] She smiled and stared in her partner's eyes “I just like the way you look at me, Chérie” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they had sex (I'M JOKING! They might slept smiling - and Lena screamed with a pillow in her face). haha  
> I want thanks the people who incentive wrote this fanfic.  
> One of them Diandra-Senpai <3 (Always send me many of her yaoi ice skating fanfiction to i read. haha, and help me always with information and anything i need to write any plot i want).  
> My two betas revision and make my story more... Readable? I don't have words enough to thank them. ;A;  
> And Júlio França for help me with French phrases. <3 uwu  
> About music that Lena sing to Amélie is originally Brazilian song and don't have a record in french version only the lyrics in french that you can find here (Link: http://lyricstranslate.com/pt-br/morena-tropicana-brune-tropicale.html )- The only reason i chose this music to Lena had sung is because i tried sing in French, me and my friends laugh for hours because of my bad French pronunciation, also words like "Uruçu", "sapoti, juà", "Jaboticaba" is funny hearing by woman from google translator.  
> AND! If someone is curious about the OC Marcus(Amélie's ex boyfriend) and Laís(Amélie's Aunt) i'll be very happy talk about them on comment.  
> Suggestions, critique or anything else is welcome. I love see another visions points.  
> Bye~ (:  
> [*Unnecessary comment* ouo I can't believe that is 7k! 7 my fav number!]


End file.
